


Feels like the first time

by shellbutty (orphan_account)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shellbutty
Summary: A short AU for my favourite ship
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys
> 
> This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. I have got it planned out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome 
> 
> So again enjoy and stay safe

He looked at his phone and sighed, a text from Adam appeared to say he wasn't coming and he was sorry. Aaron rolled his eyes and got the attention of the bartender for another drink. The bartender got his pint and put it in front of him. Aaron thanked him with a nod then stared back at his phone. Aaron text Adam back saying

A - "No worries mate. Have a good night" 

He couldn't believe it,well no actually he could. Adam had been seeing this girl for a few weeks now and it was the 'honeymoon' period he called it. He knew he shouldn't be annoyed with his friend but he'd just finished a long shift at the garage and he wanted to unwind.

Aaron glanced around the bar. A few people were in tonight, not the usual crowd but a few people on the dance floor. The music was noisy, but what else would you expect from bar west. He didn't mind coming here, it was the only gay bar around. The pub his mum ran was okay but it wasn't really his scene. He's lived with mum at the pub for a few years now and he liked it. She was always telling him that she needed a partner to help run it and kept hinting, well not so much hinting, more like asking him if he could run it with her but he liked working at the garage and had no idea how to run a pub, so he always declined. He didn't have a lot of money to invest in the pub, he could see why his mum needed someone though what with Charity always skiving or making excuses for not showing up. 

He glanced at his phone again and sure enough his mum was calling. He sighed and thought the music was far too loud in here to answer so he paid for his drink and made his way to the exit, knocking into a few people on the way. He accidently bumped into one guy who started to shout something at him, Aaron barely looked at the guy in the posh suit and told him to' do one ' and left to go outside. He answered the phone with a scowl even though she couldn't see him.'what's up? ' he said 

' oh so you do answer your phone?' Chas practically shouted at him. Aaron rolled his eyes ' I was in the bar mum. I've just come out now to talk to you. What's up?' he asked again. 

' well' she said gleefully ' I've finally found someone to buy Charity's share of this place,' 

Hearing that made Aaron smile a fraction, he was actually pleased for her. 

' really? That's great. Who is it?,' 

' oh it's some rich guy in the city. Robert Sugden' 

' who?,'


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving forward....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos in the last chapter despite how short it was. I hope you all enjoy this one.
> 
> Stay safe everyone

It was after nine o'clock when Aaron stepped out of the taxi in front of the pub back in Emmerdale. After leaving the bar, he just wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep for a week. He pulled out his keys to the back door and stepped inside. Aaron had every intention of having an early night but when he went into the back room to make himself a cup of tea to take up to his bedroom, Chas came barrelling in looking exhausted and rushed off her feet, 'oh great you're back', he turned around to look at her. 'Yeah I'm back, been back a few minutes' he saw the panic on her face.' Why what's wrong?' he asked, his own panic starting to rise. 

' I need you to help me behind the bar. Charity was supposed to be here but she's gone missing again and I can't get hold of her and Bob's called in sick' she looked at Aaron pleadingly ' please luv. I've got a hen do out there and it's crazy' 

Aaron sighed at her and pressed the bridge of his nose. He looked back up at her 'This is why you need a proper partner mum. She can't keep doing this to ya. It's like the third time this week' the frustration in his voice evident. 

' I know luv and I'm sorting it out. Charity has already agreed to sell her share of the pub once we've found a buyer' she said with her hands clasped together in some sort of silent prayer ' I just need you help me serve the customers out there and maybe change a few barrels. Please luv, it won't be for long' 

Aaron looked at her and sighed. When she looked at him like that, pouty and pleading, he smiled inwardly knowing he couldn't say no to her. He nodded ' okay i' ll do it' her shoulders sagged in relief ' but only for an hour.' Chas went up to him, grabbed him gently by the arms and pulled him into a tight embrace. Aaron stiffened slightly, not really being one for hugging. ' thank you so much' she said close to his ear ' you're a lifesaver.' 

He chuckled slightly and started shaking his head. Chas let go of him and started making her way out to the front of the pub. Aaron stood still, looking up at the ceiling and let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long night, he thought. He walked out of the back room towards the bar and he could already hear the loud music and bouts of laughter. Chas was already pulling pints by the time Aaron got there and a group of women, wearing pick sashes, were propping up the bar waiting for their drinks. He smiled at them and started taking their orders, not really communicating with them, just asking what they wanted, got the drinks, took the money and on to the next one. 

-

The next time Aaron looked at his watch it had been well over two hours but the crowd hadn't dispersed, he was beginning to think this night would never end. He looked over to Chas, who was talking to one of the women from the hen do, he couldn't hear the conversation but it looked animated, all hand gestures and smiles. He then felt someone tapping on his arm, it was barely a tap but he felt it enough for him to suddenly snap his head round. A tall man, well, taller than him anyway, in a posh grey suit, pink tie and blonde spiky hair, looking like he'd stepped out of modeling magazine, was holding an empty pint glass in his hand, shaking it slightly ' another pint please mate' the tall man said putting the glass on the bar and looking around. 

Aaron took the glass the tall blonde man had put down and began to fill it up from the tap. He was concentrating on not over filling the glass when he could sense someone was watching him, he glanced up and caught the blonde man staring at him, he looked back down and continued with the task. Aaron could still feel the tall man staring at him when he put the now filled glass on the bar and the man handed the money over. Aaron nodded his thanks and went to get the tall man's change. The blonde pocketed the change and took a sip of his pint. Aaron couldn't help but take a sneak peak at the blonde man as he turned slightly, short blonde hair and expertly styled, wondering how it would feel between his fingers… he mentally shook himself, where had that come from?. Clearing his throat he took the cloth rag from his shoulder and started cleaning the empty glasses on the bar. The tall man turned back round and looked at Aaron. 

Aaron smiled at him politely as he continued to clean the glass in his hand. 

'Busy night then?' the blonde man said glancing around the pub. 

Aaron nodded at the blonde, not really sure what to say and kept on cleaning the glass. 

The blonde half smiled and tried again ' I thought barmen were supposed to be chatty and friendly. ' he said with an amused tone. 

Again Aaron nodded, he really wasn't looking for a conversation but this one kept pushing. He seemed to have an arrogant flair about him and that didn't sit right with Aaron, regardless of how good looking he was. He put the glass down and started folding the rag in his hands, staring at the blonde he said in a low voice,' I'm not the chatty type mate'. 

The tall man leaned forward slightly, with a low voice of his own ' but are you the friendly type?' a hint of something in his eyes that he couldn't quite place. Aaron scoffed and bit his lip, leaning back to put a bit of space between them suddenly realising they were a bit too close. After what felt like an eternity of staring at each other, the blonde man stood to his full height and downed the rest of his pint. Aaron couldn't help but stare at his neck, he quickly pulled his eyes away, focusing on something else, anything else. The tall man set down his now empty glass and winked at Aaron before leaving the pub completely. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, rubbed his hands over his face, shaking his head. 

Chas came over to him a few minutes later telling him he can go and thanked him for the help. Aaron smiled softly at her and made his way to the back room, collapsing on the sofa and resting his eyes. The images of the blonde man's face dancing behind his eyes, he was good looking and fit from what he saw when he left. He hadn't mistaken that glint in the other man's eyes when he moved closer to him or had he? Maybe Adam was right when he told him once that he was blind to what was in front of him. He needed to sleep, that was it. It had been a long day, taking off his shoes he made his way to his room and fell on the bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a meeting no one will ever forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. It's a bit longer than the last one. I just ran with it couldn't help myself 😊
> 
> I didn't forget about it. I hope everyone is staying safe. 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy it

Aaron had gone to bed the night before, dreams of the tall blonde man from the pub filling his subconscious. His smug smile in his mind's eye, wondering how those lush pink lips would feel against him. Travelling along his neck finding that sweet spot just below his ear…

_ Mmmm.  _

The early morning sun started streaming through the curtain, casting harsh beams of light across his face. Groaning his eyes blinked open, raising his head he looked down and saw his sheets were gathered at the bottom of the bed and the tent in his boxers. Grumbling to himself his head fell back onto the pillow and he brought an arm over his eyes. 

He shouldn't be dreaming about a man he barely knew and only met the night before,not those kinds of dreams. 

_ Was the man flirting with me last night? _

_ It certainly seemed that way.  _

_ Am I interested?  _

_ Maybe.  _

Perhaps Adam was right, he needed to get himself laid and fast. He'd go to bar west tonight and find someone, tall and blonde to get it out of his system. 

After muttering a curse or two he headed for the shower. Scrubbing himself clean and taking care of a few things, he dried himself off and grabbed his work clothes from the chair opposite the bed to get dressed and made his way to work. 

*

Hands in the pockets of his blue overalls and dragging his feet along the gravel, gently kicking the odd stone here and there, he came to a halt outside the garage. A white Audi sat in the car park, Aaron looked around to see where the owner of the car was. It was still early and after a cursory glance over the car he couldn't see any dents or any smashed headlights, so he had no idea what it was even doing here. Frowning at the car like it had suddenly offended him,he came to the front and saw a yellow post-it note stuck on the windshield. Rolling his eyes at the sort of person who would carry post-it notes with them, he pulled it off and read it:

**Change oil light is on. Fix it. Be back at lunch time.**

Scowl firmly in place, he crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it to the floor in a huff. 

_ Fucking twat.  _

Shaking his head he went to unlock the garage doors and opened them up. Tying the top of his overalls round his waist, showing his black t-shirt and bare arms, he found the kettle to make a brew. 

He knew he shouldn't have bothered to come into the garage today, it was going to be one of them days, he could already tell. 

*

Lunch time in the pub was usually quiet, a few people dotted about the place, engrossed in their own little conversations. Aaron propped up the bar drinking his half pint. He saw his mum and Charity having a heated conversation, he could only imagine what that was about. Chas was telling him earlier about this new investor in the pub and she was excited, well why wouldn't she be? Charity was nice enough but she ran his mum ragged sometimes. He did wonder who this investor was though and if he knew what he was doing. He apparently owned a few restaurants in Leeds but that was different to running a pub. 

"Another pint luv?" Chas called out, pulling him from his thoughts. 

Aaron shook his head slightly "Nah. Gotta get back or Cain'll have a fit." he said,draining the rest of glass. 

Chas nodded at him and smiled, knowing her brother he probably would. 

*

He got back to the garage and noticed the Audi had gone, he was thankful for that,he was glad he didn't have to meet the sticky notes prat. Grabbing a spanner from the toolbox, he lifted the bonnet of the mini that had come in, it was making a clunking noise the woman had said. 

_ That could mean anything.  _

Sighing with exasperation he leaned into mini and started inspecting the engine. Nothing was standing out… 

_ Well this is going to be fun.  _

__

_ * _

It was nearly closing time at the garage, Aaron checked the clock and it was nearly half 4. He'd just finished up with the mini which had taken him all afternoon to fix, the whole engine needed to come out. The customer was not happy with the bill at the end of it, but she paid. 

Aaron had started to clean the garage for the next working day, fumbling in his pocket he found his mobile phone. Swiping through his text messages he was about to send off a text to Adam telling him to meet him at the pub and on to Bar West when the phone in the office started to ring. 

Checking the time he debated whether or not to answer it… pursing his lips together and pocketing his phone, he picked up the receiver and brought it to his ear. "Dingle&Dingle?" He tried to convey a tone of indifference, but it didn't work. 

"..... car's broken down." the caller said through a crackle in the line. The reception was terrible. 

Aaron frowned, struggling to hear the guy on the other end. "You what mate?" 

"I said. My. Cars. Broken. Down." the caller said nearly shouting and enunciating every word. 

Aaron could feel himself getting mildly irritated at this stranger's cocky tone. 

Biting his tongue, he found a pen and piece of scrap paper on the desk, he wasn't much of a writer but he could understand his own scrawl. 

"Right. Whereabouts have ya broken down?" 

Aaron waited for the guy at the other end to describe roughly where he was… trees…. fields…. 

_ God. He could be anywhere..  _

He then described a farm nearby and Aaron knew more or less where he was. "Okay. I'll be there in 20 minutes." he said, finding the pickup truck keys in the drawer. 

The other man thanked him and the call disconnected. 

Aaron found the keys for the garage door as he was leaving, he locked the door and found his phone in his pocket. 

Bringing the screen to life, he messaged Adam to meet him at Bar West later… a

a few seconds later Adam sent him the thumbs up emoji. Aaron smiled. At least the night wouldn't be a total waste. 

Climbing into the pickup, he turned the key and the engine came to life. 

_ Should be a quick job. He hoped.  _

*

  
  


After driving for a few miles he knew exactly where he was, a layby outside of the village. 

In the distance he saw a white car parked to the side of the narrow road…  _ It couldn't be…  _

As the car got closer into view he slowed the truck down and came to a steady stop a few feet away. 

It was the same Audi from this morning, he couldn't see who was in the driver's side until the door opened and the man stepped out. 

Aaron's jaw felt slack. 

_ Holy _

_ Crap _

_ It's him!  _

It was the tall blonde man from the pub last night, the same one that he had dreamt about the night before. 

Aaron's eyes were transfixed on the man, his palms suddenly felt slippery on the steering wheel. 

He was wearing well fitted jeans with a blue jumper and a well worn black leather jacket. 

Aaron felt his stomach do a tiny flip at the sight of him. 

_ Get a grip!  _

Taking a calming breath he carefully and calmly, as much as he could, opened the cab door and climbed out, tool box in hand. 

The other man was slowly walking towards him, hands stuffed in jacket pockets, blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze, with a half smile on his face. 

"I don't want a pint mate." the blonde man said 

_ Was he trying to be funny?  _

Aaron tried to laugh instead he gave him a small smile. 

_ He remembered me.  _

He tried not to dwell on that too much loads of people knew he worked behind the bar to help his mum out. 

Aaron cleared his throat "I'm here to er.. fix your car." he offered by way of his explanation of him being here. 

The tall raised his arm towards the car "Help yourself." 

Aaron gave him a nod and walked towards the car. His mouth curved up and he turned his head back slightly to the man "No notes this time" he said, noticing the windshield was clear

  
  


The blonde man's cocky smile fell from his face

"I'm sorry?" he said, he furrowed his brow in confusion. 

Aaron inclined with his head to the windshield. 

"No sticky notes."

The other man smiled after catching on what the smaller man was talking about. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was in a rush this morning." 

Aaron half shrugged "Don't worry about it mate. I'll just crack on shall I?" 

The silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity until the blonde man's phone began to ring.. A ringtone Aaron recognised but was unfamiliar with the movies. "Really?Star Wars?" he said suppressing a smile. 

The tall man pulled the phone out of his back pocket and looked at the screen. Sighing. "Sorry I've got to take this, it's the wife" he hit the answer button and pressed the phone to his ear and started walking away. 

Aaron couldn't help the pang of disappointment in his gut. He turned his focus back to the car and lifted up the boot. 

_ Of course he has a wife.  _

_ You got the wrong end of the stick… Again. _

Aaron felt the other man standing behind him as he looked at the engine, tugging at some wires and checking the battery. 

"Sorry about that." The tall man looked genuinely apologetic although Aaron wasn't exactly sure why. He had nothing to apologise for… This wasn't a date he was fixing his car. 

"Okay.. Try starting it now." 

  
  


The tall man obeyed and turned the key. 

Nothing. 

"Hmmm… Maybe it's…."Aaron trailed off, refocusing his attention on the one loose cable. 

" Try it again"

The blonde man turned the key again and the engine roared to life. 

Satisfied with the job Aaron closed the boot with a bit more force than was needed but he didn't care. 

"Thanks, for that...can I buy you a pint?" the tall man asked. 

Aaron wiped his hands on his overalls and looked up at the blonde man, shaking his head "Nah it's okay. I'll just send you the bill yeah?." 

Aaron started walking back to the pickup. 

_ How could he have got it so wrong?  _

It wasn't the first time he'd gone after a straight man, hell, he should write a book about it. Opening the cab door he was about to get in.. 

" Wait". The tall man was coming towards him with his toolbox. "You forgot this," he said, holding it in front of him. 

Aaron took it and his hand lightly touched the other man's hand and he felt a sudden jolt through him. The tall man must have felt it too because he was looking straight into Aaron's eyes. 

"Thanks" Aaron took the box and held it in his hand. 

The blonde man was still looking at him, Aaron's mouth suddenly felt dry. 

"Sure you don't want to go for that drink?" The tall man's voice was low, almost seductive. 

Aaron saw a glint in his eyes. He was so near that he could smell his expensive cologne... _ when did he get so close?  _

"You've already got plans." his voice was hoarse. The tall man looked confused. "With your wife." Aaron supplied. 

The tall man chuckled "Ex wife. She caught me in bed with her tennis instructor." he shrugged like it was nothing. Then he leaned forward slightly that Aaron could see the colour of his eyes. "And in case you're wondering…" he whispered "It was her male tennis instructor" 

Aaron's stomach fluttered again this time with vigor. 

_ Well if that wasn't a green light..  _

Aaron simply nodded he didn't want to speak in case his voice gave him away. 

Aaron looked up at the blonde man through hooded eyes and he saw something there. The other man's eyes dropped to his lips and he could feel his breath on his skin. He was about to turn away when he felt a pair of strong hands on his face and he brought their lips together. 

He'd kissed guys before, of course he had, but this was different, this felt right. Their mouths fit together perfectly, moving together seamlessly and hungrily. 

Dropping the toolbox to the floor beside him, Aaron wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled himself flush against him.

The taller man's hands moved down to Aaron's waist and gently pushed him against the cab door. 

The blonde man threaded his fingers through Aaron's hair and their tongues twined. He cradled Aaron's head in his hands and angled him back to deepen his reach. Aaron moaned into the taller man's mouth, feeling his skin ignite everywhere he and the blonde man met. It was too much and yet not enough.

Aaron broke away first, feeling dizzy with the lack of air. He rested his forehead against the other man's. 

_ That was amazing…  _

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't even know your name." 

The blonde man tried to catch his breath. His eyes were blown with arousal. "Robert. It's Robert Sugden." 

  
  
  
  



End file.
